Pirates Of The Caribbean:The Lost City of Atlantis
by C-THE-SHADOWS
Summary: Mira O'Lennel is just the pirate Lord of Scotland and Ireland. She doesn't know or wish to know about old legends and myths. But when she meets her childhood friend, Captain Jack Sparrow, she is plunged into a myth and comes out a legend. Jack/OC story! PLease review! I thank you! Story by C-THE-SHADOWS Enjoy! Rated M for violence, swearing like a sailor, and some sexual scenes!
1. Chapter 1: An lucky plunder

**Hi welcome to my First POTC fanfic! Enjoyyyy! I just wanted to get strait to the story… no preview! Sorry! **

**~C-THE-SHADOWS**

The Irish music was loud in the galley as the crew sang and drank to yet another, lucky plundering.  
"What will we do with the drunken sailor? What will we do with the drunken sailor? What will we do with the drunken sailor? Early in the Mornin'!" They all laughed and clapped as three crew men finished their song.

The ship's captain, Mira, was a pale young woman with beautiful orange curls. Every man on the sea wished for her. Some believed she used to be a mermaid, and some even believed she was a siren. She was a fine captain, her ships name was The little bird.

The sea was calm; the air was quite warm in the Caribbean waters. Mira was sailing just as her father once did. She hoped she would once again see Jack Sparrow, her friend from childhood. He was about nine years older than her, last she saw him he was fifteen and she was four. She remembered the way he was so proud when his father, Captain Teague gave him his own ship. She also remembered being held in her father's arms as she watched Jack disappear into the horizon.

She sat on the stool next to her first mate, John. Who was looking quite giddy that night from all of the rum he must have swallowed. She looked strait at him and chuckled as he stared at her with tired eyes. She yawned, "Johnny, I'm off to bed." He smirked and winked at her, "g'night lovey... See you at dawn." she stood up, and sighed. "Goodnight everyone!" she yelled to the crew as she lazily made her way up the stairs, tripping a little bit while getting to the top. She looked around the deck and noticed there was one crew member leaning on the railing.

"Captain, I see a strange ship up ahead. She's faster than any ship I have ever seen!" he leaned closer but was pulled back from Mira, "Easy there lad, be careful! Don't want you to fall overboard, now do we?" she laughed at his goofy smile, "No captain. But look at that ship!"

The ship hid easily in the thick fog, it's black sails waving in the wind. Mira made her way to the Galley, "All you scallywags up here now! We got a big ship coming!" she yelled as the crew clambered up the stairs. She could hear them whispering as they all stood in awe as the ship approached, "Look at her go!" John exclaimed with a mug of rum in his hand. "That's a bloody big ship!" he turned to Mira, who had one hand on her pistol and one on the railing, and spoke with pride, "I bet they don't have a great captain like you! We... We love OUR captain!" She smiled at him before she climbed up the stairs to the wheel of the ship. "Ready the cannons!" the crew hurried along as they once again returned to the galley, but this time to load the cannons just in case this ship was hostile.

The ship glided through the waters as it slowed down next to them, "John!" Mira yelled for her first mate, "Climb aboard their ship and see why they have slowed. Make sure they aren't hostile and if they aren't, offer them any help they need if their ship is damaged. Understood?" He laughed, "Yes, Captain...Mira!"

He took a rope and soon was over on the other ship talking with its captain, None other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

"What are you doing on me ship, boy?" Jack growled as he made his way down the stairs from his wheel, he wriggled his fingers by his sides. John looked at him nervously, "Captain, sir, I was told to come aboard and see if you were a hostile ship. If not, I was sent to ask if your ship is damaged and if you needed repairs." Jack smirked, "Well, tell your captain that we do need a few repairs. We would be honored, if we met your captain." Jack then made a shooing motion with his hand and swung over to Mira's ship.

Mira stared at the black sails and suddenly gasped when she saw Jack right in front of her. "Captain." He greeted in his usual slightly slurred voice, he stepped up to the upper deck, "What Is your name luv?" She pursed her red lips and sighed, "Captain Mira O'lennel." His eyes became wide with disbelief, "Mira?!" She glared at him, confusion and curiosity overcoming the best of her.

"Yes, Captain Mira O'lennel." Jack chuckled and kissed her hand, "Jack Sparrow, luv." She gaped at him, her mouth lingered open for a moment before she shut it again. "Jack...?" He smiled, "Hello Mira..." She giggled and threw herself at him, causing him to fall back. "I- I can't believe it's you Jack! It's you!" She exclaimed as she got up from their awkward position.

Jack got up from the deck and stretched, "Yes, love. It's ol' Jack. Now, about the repairs…" She chuckled and yelled for a few crew members, "Go onto Jack's ship and help with repairs!" The all nodded and swung over to the Pearl.

"I can't believe it's you! Come inside!" She jumped from excitement as she swung the door to her cabin open. It was quite roomy; it had a bed in the far right corner by the window that rested strait ahead of the door. "Come in Jack." She giggled as she plopped down onto her chair next to her bed. He smiled and looked around the room for anything valuable.

"I see you're in your father's footsteps." He said with a hushed voice. She smiled, "Same for you. How is your Da, Jackie-kins?" She asked, using her childhood nickname she gave him. He turned toward her, "He's fine! Can't say the same about mum though…" He mumbled remembering the last time he saw his mother… or his mother's shrunken head. She laughed and stood up, walking toward the cabinet. She reached in and got out some fine rum and set it on the table, along with two mugs.

"How is your father, Mimi?" He asked now using the nickname **he** gave her as a child. She took a swig of her rum, "Oh… fine… Actually, not fine, He's sick Jack. I- I don't know what to do for him… Me Ma won't help because she's too busy keeping the men off of her desperate feet …" Jack's eyebrows knitted together, "Your father's sick?" He sat down next to her again; a sad and frightened look to his face. "Aye… He is…" She drunk the rest of her bottle and began to giggle madly. Jack slowly brought his head to look at hers, _she was so different when she was just a lass. But looking at her now… _

She stopped laughing and spoke between small giggles, "I even told her to leave! To leave him the bloody hell alone! Hah! But she didn't, she'd never leave him. It's because of all the damnable money…" She refilled her mug and thoughts ran through her mind as she watched Jack drink silently, _He's so different… He looks so different, yet familiar…_

Jack finished his mug and stood up, "Well, Mimi. It was great to see you again, luv. But I must set sail. We're trying to find Atlantis…" He realized what he let slip and she nodded before looking up at him, her eyes red from the lack of sleep, "Jack, I hope you don't mind if I come along, eh?" He smiled, "Of course not, luv. You can come, as long as you don't interfere with me treasure…" She giggled, giddy from the rum, "Of course not Captain!" He stumbled for a moment while exiting the cabin. She watched him as he disappeared from view.

She sighed to herself and finished her rum. She stood up and walked over to her bed; she jumped on it and laid down on it. Her eyes became heavy and she closed them drifting off to a deep sleep.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**~C-THE-SHADOWS**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Advice from Jack Sparrow

**Hi! Welcome to my second chapter! Yipeeee! Hope you enjoy!**

**I'd like to thank linalove for reviewing! So, thank you! :D**

**XOXO~ C-THE-SHADOWS**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mira opened her eyes to a strange sight. She was on a ship no doubt, but who's? It certainly was not hers.

She sat up and looked around the room. Her head was pounding from all the alcohol consumed. "Damn..." she moaned and stood up from the strange chair. Her eyes quickly locked with a pair of brown ones. "Hello Mira." Jack was leaning again the doorway smirking at her, "Did you sleep well, luv?"

She sighed and fixed her outfit. "Jackie, what are ye doin?" His grin widened, "Taking you with me of course! Unless you don't want to come, Eh lass?" She scowled, "Jack, where is me crew?" He advanced on her and took sudden interest to his nails, "There here with me, you, us." his face was now inches away from hers and she resisted the urge to gag. "Christ Sparrow! What the hell did ye eat?!"

He stepped back, looking slightly offended, "Lass, I ate nothing. I did drink though..." she sighed and fixed her hair and pushed pass him on her way out.

She snapped her head around to face him, "Captain Sparrow, I did not want ye ta kidnap us! What I meant when I said I wanted to come was that I would follow ye!" She slammed the cabin door, leaving him with his thoughts.

Mira stepped onto the deck and sighed, "Miss O'lennel!" Gibbs exclaimed when he saw her, "Glad you're awake!" She raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you sir?" he chuckled and patted her on the back, "Mira! It's Gibbs!" he said as he smiled at her.

Her eyes widened when she realized who he was, "Mister Gibbs! It's been such a long time, aye?" he chuckled and embraced her into a hug.

Mira heard a familiar whistle from the crow's nest. "John?" she yelled up to him, a small smile on her face. "Aye? Oh! Captain Mira!" he laughed when he recognized her voice, "Glad to see your finally awake, darling!" He yelled as he slid down the rope that led to the Crow's nest.

"Did Jack wake you up?" John asked seriously, raising his eyebrows in the process. "No, but his breath stinks like bloody hell." he released a snort and sighed, "Mira... Can I talk to you?"

She nodded and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the galley. "John, what are ye doin?" he smiled and turned to face her, "Do you know why I always worry about you?" he asked, some of his shaggy black hair falling in front of his green eyes, "I... Captain... I think I have fallen over the cliffs of Dover for you." She stared at him, confusion written all over her pale face.

He sighed and pulled her close, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. "John..." Mira whispered in his ear when he broke the kiss. "Shh..." he put his finger over her red lips, " I love ye..." he choked out and quickly sprinted out of the galley.

She smiled inwardly and sighed pathetically, "I love you too, John..." She quickly made her way up the deck. "John!" she yelled and he appeared behind her, "yes, Mira?" she yelped and looked at him behind her, "Good God! John! You idget! Don't do that!" he chuckled and quickly looked over her beautiful body.

After a moment pause she finally broke the silence.

"John, I... I... I have to go...". She stammered and fled into Jack's Cabin. "Okay...?" John sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the sea before returning to his work.

Little did they know that a certain pair of brown eyes were watching them from the wheel. Jack narrowed his eyes in jealousy. "Bloody eunuch..." he mumbled and stepped down to his Cabin. Glaring at John on his way.

"Mimi?" he asked softly and peeked his head in the cabin, "Yes, Jack?" her hoarse voice was barley understandable with her accent and already raspy voice.

"What are you doing, luv?" She sighed and looked up at him as he approached, "Jack, I don't know what to do... John told me he loved me… but I don't think I can say it back to him..."

Jack froze at John's name, "...oh..." he squeaked and sat down on the bed next to the chair. "I love him too.. I just can't tell him..."

He closed his eyes in defeat and placed his hand over hers. After all, he was supposed to comfort her, right? She was his best friend... And maybe that's all she thought of him, was a best friend...

"Mimi... Luv, if the feeling's strong enough, tell him. But if it's just a small spark, don't tell him… Because if you do, you might come to realize one day that he isn't the one you wanted." He patted her hand before walking out of the cabin.

"Thank Ye, Jack..." she whispered to the silence of the cabin. "Thank ye..."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Okay, there you have it! Aww, isn't that sweet? Jack gave her advice on loveeee! Lol I got this chapter idea from a friend of mine! :D Thanks! You know who you are!**

**XOXO~ C-THE-SHADOWS **


End file.
